The Jeffersons
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a romance/slash yaoi, yuri, straight/ pornish fanfic. So if you don't like any of these en don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

div align="center"  
table border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td  
div class="a_center container2" style="text-align: center; border: 1px solid #000000; padding: 8px; background-image: url(' www. '); background-position: 0% 0%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"  
div id="submission-text" class="a_left notsowide_fix" style="width: 500px; text-align: left; overflow: auto; height: 500px;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Author notes: I haven't been active here. So I'll try to be active. This is going to be a serie of the Jeffersons. But here is some warnings though. It will contain: Yaoi, incest ( not to much of course), of course it will have gay sex, drama, comedy, depression, and someone probably going to die somewhere in the chapters. so please, if you are those types of people who does not enjoy reading about it please do not read it. For the rest, enjoy. Oh and another thing, I do not speak very well English since I have gotten so used to my langues from my family members so please be gentle with my English typing. But does not mean I do not kind being critize. So please be a nice critics. End of /George pov:br /I woke up early in the morning, got out of bed, and went I to the living room to watch some tv. I haven't been sexually active lately since the past month. And you know damn well what that means, not being sexually active means no sex for me. -sigh- well, what can I do about? I blame my stress from my cleaning stores. And the worse part is...Louise is waiting for me to play with her but never got the chance. Anyways, as I sat there watching Tv, a knock on the door came out. What kind of person knocks on the door at 5 in the morning? I thought. I walked toward the door and opened. Of course it was Bentley our weird English man. br /" What do you want?" I asked. He /" Good morning Mr. J. Ugh...may I come in?" He /" For what?" br /" Oh, you see I need to use your kitchen to get some milk. If you don't mind." I just stared at /" why can't you go to your own kitchen?"br /" I can't"br /" Why can't you?"br /" Well, I don't have any milk. That's why I'm asking you if I can get some." I thought about just closing the door at his face again...but I let the guy come in. He nod and thanked me and went to the kitchen. You know, for 2 years Bentley isn't a bad looking dude. I can't help but stare at his body at times when we see or bump into each other. I entered with hi and sat at a chair and just stare at him pouring milk into a cup. br /" Thank you again Mr. J. You see the only reason why I woke up early is because I'm need to prepare myself to travel to Rhode Island for a special meeting." He explained. br /" oh really?" I was amazed that a guy who speak pig Latin is traveling to a small ass /" oh yes. Well I better be leaving." He smiled and went towards the /" Wait Bentley." I ran towards the door to block him from leaving. He stumbled. " I need to ask you a question."br /" go right ahead."br /" hehehe. Don't laugh at me but um...I...I've got a friend who has this problem."br /" well what sort of problem does this man have?"br /" Well.." I walked past him and walk back and fourth. " he ugh...he isn't active like he used to be." Bentley only gave me a questioned /" Non-active? I don't understand?" He tapped one finger to his cup of milk as he was thinking. " like ugh, Sexual active or?..."br /" Yeah that." I snapped my /" Oh why...um I don't know what to say about that. I think your friend needs to see a doctor for that." He shrugged. I huffed. br /" Damn...well thanks anyways. I guess you better be going now." I smiled. br /" oh yes." He ran towards the door. " good-bye Mr.J" he waved and closed the door quietly. I sat in the couch and sighed. Man, it was quiet stupid of me to even ask a weird English man about sex problems. I /br /End of pt 1./span/span/div  
/div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
div class="mar_top mar_bottom smalltext" style="text-align: start; margin-top: 8px; margin-bottom: 8px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" a class="disable_wrapping" href=" www. /gallery/cherry56/"Browse Gallery/a /span/div  
/div  
table align="center"  
tbody  
tr  
td class="notsowide" style="width: 500px; min-width: 200px; max-width: 100%;"  
div class="sep caption" style="font-weight: bold; padding: 1px 5px; margin-top: 8px;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Artist's comment:/span/span/div  
div id="artist-comment" style="margin-top: -8px;"  
div class="pad_top" style="padding-top: 8px;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a name="comment0"/a/span/span  
div class="container2" style="border: 1px solid #000000; padding: 8px; color: #ffffff; background-image: url(' www. '); background-color: #477396; font-family: Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-position: 0% 0%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;" /div  
/div  
/div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: **warning!** ** _This chapter now contains Incest between father and son._** so if you are those people who hate it, please do not read it then. For the rest enjoy.

George pov:

I was sleeping in my king size bed Which! I paid with the money I got. Anyways, Louise and Florence went out shopping, and the only people in the **"House"** was me and my son and will be only child, Lionel. As I was sleeping, I was beginning to feel funny. Not like someone is tickling me, but a funny nice kind of way. I smiled and I knew I have gotten my mojo back. I sat on my bed and saw my pajama pants have a cone shape showing. I began to take off my pants and boxers off. I shudder when I touched my tip of my manhood. As I was rubbing it, is heard the door opening. Not making a second thought, I just let who ever was out there come in. I hoped it was Louise, but no...it was Lionel.

" Oh shit. Wrong time?" He joked. I only laughed and still masturbating In front of him. " Dad, uh...I was gonna ask if I can get money from you so me and Jenny can go out to see a movie."

" Well why see a movie, if you're seeing a great show I front of you?" I smiled and shrugged. He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. I knew he was going to say no, so I quickly thought of a plan. " Ok, I'll give you money. if! You do something for me right now."

" Ok, what is it?" I only gave him a grin and I stopped myself.

" Come here." I said.

" pa-"

" Do you want the money or not?" I was beginning to be inpatient with him. He stood there for a while thinking.

" -sigh- Ok then." He huffed and walked towards the bed.

" Lay down with me." He did. I grabbed him and I hugged him. He was in shocked that a little man like me can have a strength to do that. " Now Lionel, I'm going to give you the best Father and Son bonding." I gave him a kiss in the cheek.

" Even better then from Highschool, when I was in senior?" He smirked

" Imma give you the best damn bonding you'll ever have." I said with a bit of cockyness.

" Alright then. Show me what you got old man." He said. Without warning he kiss me, I felt his tongue trying to enter inside my mouth. I let him entered and me and his tongue was wrestling with each other. I felt his hard cock hitting with my which cause both of us to moan softly. He removed his mouth from mine and began to strip himself, this made me shiver. I just couldn't help but to rip his cloths off and fuck him already. He sat in my lap and winked at me.

" Why do you do this to me?" I asked. He only gave me a laugh as a answer..

I remember Lionel as a kid, I became attracted to him when he was 17 years old. I never told anyone about our little relationship we have.

-Flash Back-

 _There he was. Sitting on his bed reading his secret PlayBoy magazines. He was still in Highschool, but he was a senior. For a 12th grader he ain't bad lookin. Everyday, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and slapped him behind when he was about to leave for school. At first he felt weird about it, but later on he became used to it and went along with it. When we were alone, we sat together on the bed, of course not having sex, but just sitting there in bed holding hands...as he put his head on my shoulder and we just sat there saying nothing and just stare at the wall. We never got to second base, but we usually laugh and tell jokes to each other, I kiss him and he kiss me back, I sometimes rubbed his legs, and he play with my tie. We were comforting each other more then sexually playing. Anyways, it was the middle of the afternoon, I was taking a bath when I heard the door opened._

 _" Woah! Sorry pops, I thought nobody was in the bathroom." It was Lionel blushing and putting his head down avoiding me in the nude in a tub._

 _" Hey son, Nah it's ok. Used the bathroom I don't mind." I said. I closed the Shower curtains so he would have from privacy. I never wanted to rush into me and him. Why? Well damn if you want to know, I do not want to scared the poor guy. He slide the curtains and knee down in the bathroom floor and stared at me. " What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed._

 _" Well pops, I just don't know about this. You know, the bonding we are having. I mean...don't get me wrong I love being with you...but I just-I mean I'm starting the senior class and stress is kicking in. I just don't think it's the right moment for you and me." He put his head down and I knew he was trying not to show shame and sadness to me. " I love you Pops, I really do. I feel safe and happy when you hold me and kiss me, and when your hand and my hand touch together." He nervously laughed._

 _" Damn..." That was the only word that came out of my mouth. I didn't mean it, but damn I just couldn't believe it. He looked at with his beautiful brown eyes._

 _" Sorry..." He said. He playfully touched my mini Afro, and then kissed me. But when he was leaving, I grabbed him by the arm. " Pops!" He jumped by the surprised arm grabbed I did._

 _" Take off your cloths." I said._

 _" but po-"_

 _" take it off." I said. He thought about it but then he followed order and took off his cloths. I wasn't trying to demand him, but I just can't take it. I love him, and he knows that._

 _" Pops, I'm doing this not just because you are demanding me but because I love you." He said. I chocked up on those words, he really does mean that. He sat on the other end of the tub and we just sat there silent and looking around._

 _" So...how was school?" I smiled. He looked at me and then swirled his finger on the water._

 _" Fine."_

 _" That's nice."_

 _" Yeah."_

 _"...Did you make any new friends?"_

 _" No." Silence, just pure dead silence. I whistled and looked up in the ceiling. " Pops." He interr_ _upted the silence._

 _" Ugh-cough-yeah?"_

 _" What do you see in me that makes you treat me...yeah know...like this?" He asked. I wasn't really prepared, heck! I wasn't prepared at all what he was going to say._

 _" Well...you see-What I'm trying to say-Ugh..." I stuttered, I really do not know what to say. " Look, I can't say it...but I can show it. I can show you how much you really mean to me in my heart." I went towards him slowly. " If you want me to."_

 _" Yes. I do, show me." He rapped his hands around my neck and we both kissed. I touched his chest and went down until I reach to the bottom. He let go of me and let me move down and kiss his neck to his chest. I sucked his nipple and hear him moaning softly. " Pop..." He whispered. " Let me do this...for you...I want...to show you how much I really love you." I slowly settled myself in place so he can be on top of me. When he manage, he began to move down slowly and reach to the area he wants to be. He grabbed my manhood and slowly lick the tip, oh how that felt nice. After a couple of licks, he manage to put his mouth on my penis._

 _" Damn son..." I huffed, " What chu be doin? Practicing?" He winked as a reponse. He sucked on it and began blow jobbing it. I was practically shaking and moaning from this experience. I made him deep throat me a couple of time. " Shit..." I can feel myself about to unload, and he knew it too. " I'm about to cum..." I released myself into his mouth. He gagged and spit some of it out._

 _" Well dang pops! I never knew you still had it." He laughed._

 _"Well son, there's a lesson to learn. That never underestimate this old coop." I bragged. He shakes his head and laughed._

 _When we got out of the bathtub, we laid together in bed, holding hands, his head laying on my chest, and me kissing his forehead._

 _-Flash back is over-_

 _As I lay in bed, and Lionel Putting his clothes back on, I shook his jacket and he turned._

 _" Love you son." I said. He smiled and kissed me._

 _" Love you too dad." He smiled and left._

 _end of pt 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: **contains Porn of sorts.** that's a warning for you guys.

Tom Pov:

" Fuck! T-Tom!" Helen my wife yelled in pleasure. I was fucking her very well, I felt very good when I feel her inside on me. She was moaning and rocking. I slapped her ass until it was reddish, and I felt myself to let go.

" Helen, I'm cumming." She removed herself and let me bust the load onto her face. She was beautiful, her face was shining into the light, her breasts was nice, her curves, her dark skin color, everything was a beauty to watch! " Oh, what a day huh?" I huffed. She laughed and nodded.

" Your telling me." She responded. We laid together staring at the ceiling.

(note this is a dream of Tom.)

my wife told me to go to the Jeffersons to tell a news to Louise about something. When I did, I knocked on the door. When the door opened, I thought it was going to be her but no...it was George. See George wasn't a nice person especially when he comes across a Interracial couple.

" What do you want?" He asked with disgust.

" Hello George," I smiled, " is your wife here?"

" Who wants to know?"

" Well I needed to tell a news to her."

" Well she ain't here at this moment."

" Oh, well when is she coming back?"

" I don't know. You know women and their shopping"

" right..." We just stared at each other. For some reason I felt thirsty. " May I get a glass of water?" I asked. I normally expected him to insult me and close the door on me.

" Sure, come in." He said. I was surprised, he normally doesn't do that sort of stuff to me.

" Really?"

" Yeah sure."

" What's the catch?"

" It's just damn plain water Willis!" I entered in. George came back with a glass of water.

" Thanks." I said, he sat down on he couch.

" Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"why sure."

" What do you see in Helen then any other white girl around?" I was expecting him to say something about me and my wife.

" Well, it doesn't matter what she is. I just see her special..like she's different from another women I ever seen."

" You damn right about that one." He laughed.

" George, why do you pick on me and her?" I felt angry. He stood up and walked to the bar area.

" You know damn well why!" He yelled. " is people like you that are causing problems to the race!"

" What?!" I was confused.

" A honkie like you shouldn't be dating Negros!" He pointed at me.

" Now Don't call Helen a Negro!" I felt my face burning up.

" Your right Willis, I shouldn't be calling her that." He said.

" Your damn right about that."

" She's a Niggah." He quickly drank his glass of wine when he said that. For some reason I threw the glass cup to the ground which caused it to shattered. " What's wrong? They didn't brought you hay for zebras like you?" He smiled. Then I blanked out. Then all I remembered was him on the ground chocking and me on top of him. I chocked him and him trying to fight free.

" Now look what you've gotten into!" I shouted.

" Get off me! You Honkie you!" He grabbed my hair and pulled on it. I slammed his head on the ground.

" I'm going to teach you a lesson!" I let go of him and dragged him into the bedroom. I picked him up and threw him in bed. I quickly took off my belt and began to unzip my pants.

" What the hell are you doing?" He said. I ignore him, then all it was now was my erected dick pointing at him. I saw his look, he was in shock of what he was looking at. " Damn...for a honkie you sure is big." He said.

" Well...never judge a book by its cover." I said. He rolled his eyes.

" I won't suck it." He said. I was beginning to get impatient with him.

" You will." I said.

" No I won't."

" Yes."

"No."

"yesss...you will."

" Who the hell makes you the boss?" He said.

" You're right George." I said.

" Damn right I am" he said.

" A guy like you could never do a thing like this." I smiled as I turned my back on him.

" Yea, I guess you need to find another man to do that." He nodded.

" Even if you did do it, you couldn't handle it anyways." I knew what I was doing.

" What." He quickly backed his head.

" Well, your small. And well ( Chuckles) a small fellow like you could get hurt." He quickly jumped off the bed, boy...for a little guy he sure moves.

" Now listen here! I can handle anything that's in my way!" He pointed himself with confident.

" Sure." I said with sarcastic. He grew angry, and that's what I want him to be in.

" Now hear this Willis! I can handle it, even your thick honkie cock!" He now pointed my manhood.

" Then why don't you show me then? Show me that I'm wrong George." I lean closer to him with a cocky smile. He sighed and gave me an attitude. He kneed on the ground and gave a long look at the manhood of mine. He grabbed it and began to put his mouth on it. I couldn't help but to moan, his mouth was so warm and the way his tongue moved...

" Shit..." I whispered. He heard me and giggled softly, I grabbed him by the head and put my entire manhood into his mouth...which of course made him gag.

" Guuuuu-" only came out from his mouth. I did this for a few second, I felt his throat tighten and his hard grip on my thigh. Eventually I let go of him. "-Coughs- Damn! What you tryin to do? Kill me?" He coughed angrily, I just rolled my eyes.

" Just turn around." I said. He did as he was told, I grabbed my manhood and playfully rubbed his entrance. He shivered as a response.

" What is this? Look Willis, are we fucking or playin?" He grabbed one of a pillow from the bed and smack me with it. I almost lost my balance when he did that. I did what he said by just putting it in quickly...wrong mistake. He made a little jump and moaned in pain. " Fucking damn!" He yelp.

" Well George, you ask for it." I said. He placed his face on a pillow.

" Move...just m-move." He said.

" You sure? You seem in pain."

" I said...MOVE!" I carefully began moving slowly, he moan softly has he felt the sensation slowly kicking in. He grabbed hold on the bed sheet as I was beginning to move fast. " T-Tom.." He whimpered. I felt myself moving even more faster because I can feel my skin slapping onto his. I removed myself from his hole and sat on bed.

" Sit on me." I could hardly breathed. He crawled towards me and carefully place himself back into me. " Good boy." I said as I kissed him in the neck, I knew he hated the word " Boy" because it offends him...buuut...in this occasion he doesn't mind. I once again began thrusting inside him. I didn't care if I was going in hard or fast, I just felt good and I'm guessing he doesn't mind either. I can feel myself coming soon. " I can't hold it any longer..." I said.

" Just...go...just release in me." He huffed. I let out a big moan as I came inside, he moan quietly I'm guessing to himself. I couldn't help but smile because I knew he doesn't want to be the wimp in bed. I pushed him off me, and of course he collapse on the floor. He still is having the sexual sensation he had.

I woke up.

Oh it was only a dream I thought. I looked over and saw my wife. Still sexy with her black (perky) breast and her thighs shinning from the sunlight. Damn I'm glad I married her.


End file.
